


Surprise confessions (Medic x Sniper x Reader)

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, i thank my discord chat for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: Both Medic and Sniper have feelings for you. But who will you choose and how do they court you?





	Surprise confessions (Medic x Sniper x Reader)

You were in your room chilling out on your bed. The pages of your favourite book being flipped lazily in your hands, reading idly the sea of words on the yellowed pages. The familiar sea of fantasy a comfort in your summer pyjamas as the warm air kept the room comfortable.

A short knock was heard on your light wood door about halfway through the current chapter of your book, startling you out of your content state of mind. You slowly got up and opened up the door to see who was on the other side. Not really caring who saw you in your tank top and shorts, the men have seen worse and so have you.

To your suprise, both the Medic and Sniper walked in without saying a word. Their curt and professional movements confusing you.

“No please, come in,” you sarcastically talked to yourself. Turning around to look at the two men as you closed the door behind your back with a soft click.

“Sorry for being rude, Schatz,” Medic flicked his wrist over to look at the watch that sat at the underside of his arm, “We must simply discuss something of the utmost importance,” Medic levelled Sniper down with his even stare. The glare of his glasses hiding his true expression from you.

You felt the tension in the room become as thick as Heavy’s wide figure, “Uhhhh, what seems to be the issue, guys?” You crossed your arms and shifted your weight to one side, swaying your hips and drawing attention to them.

Sniper licked his lips before speaking in a low tone, his eyes nervously darting from the floor to your confused stare, “Who do you like most, Sheila?”

“I’m sorry?” You were flabbergasted, This was such high-school bullshit, why were grown men acting like this?

“Can you not answer the question? It seems pretty simple,” Medic stalked closer to you, eventually pinning you up against the door you had shut moments ago. His muscular and hairy arm trapping you against the wall, blocking your vision on your right side.

“I-I’m not sure,” you shifted your gaze downwards out of embarrassment. Medics smell of peppermint and lemon filled your senses, dreams of heat and sweat flooding your memories.

“Oh,” Sniper’s low and quiet voice filled your left ear, the smell of bush and gunpowder telling you how close he was, hot breath fanning over your face, “Perhaps we should compete for it. What do you think of it, doc?”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Medic’s voice turned quickly into a low rumble, his piercing gaze never once leaving your heated face.

You looked up with cheeks redder than a tomato to find Sniper’s multi-coloured eyes searching for your gaze. His green and blue eyes burning with deeply seated lust. You’d be lying if you hadn’t thought about Sniper in your dreams, too.

Sniper said no words, just instantly capturing your lips in a muffled moan. His stubble scratching your face. His skilled tongue deepening the surprise kiss.

Medic just growled and essentially ripped your PJ top off. His large calloused hands feeling up and down the layers of muscle in your chest and stomach, his mouth mercilessly sucking and biting on your right nipple.

Sniper’s mouth moved from your swollen lips with a loud pop to the pulse point on your jawline. Medic swiftly moved to the other side of your jaw to suck harshly on your pulse point as well.

“Boys, I don’t know-aaa” you moaned harshly the second Sniper bit down roughly on your jaw with his large incisors, “What’s going on but don’t stop.” You pawed at both of their chests, feeling the layers of muscle under Sniper’s white shirt and Medic’s sweater vest.

Both gave out low chuckles before stepping back a couple of steps and taking off their shirts together. The muscles underneath were more defined than you could ever dream of.

You flashed them a shy smile, liking the turn of events quite well, and giving your own chuckle before stepping forward and kissing Medic on the mouth. He was very skilled with his tongue, tracing his larger thumbs along your two new bite marks while Sniper started kissing your sternum, leading slowly down to your own defined set of muscles.

You moaned softly as Sniper pulled down your PJ shorts, no underwear could be found underneath, much to Sniper’s happiness, and his nimble hand quickly started working up your lower half that was already half aroused.

Medic guided you not so gently to sit on your bed, throwing your long-forgotten book to the corner of the room, the sound of the hardcover hitting the floor bringing you out of your daze, “Hey,” you pulled back, “That was my favourite book.”

“I’m sure we’ll make it up to you,” Medic moved down on his knees to start kissing your inner thighs, pushing Sniper out of the way.

Sniper growled like a feral animal at Medic, baring his teeth at the doctor while he undid his leather belt. His long dick already standing straight under his boxers. Sniper sat down beside you and grabbed your wrist and put it under his boxers, your slim hand closing around the soft skin of his penis.

An instant groan slid out of his mouth when you decided to just take off Sniper’s boxers all together. His long cock was paler than most of his tan body. It twitched a bit at your soft touch. Almost like it wasn’t expecting your hands to be so much more delicate than what it was used to.

At this point, Medic decided to stop being a tease and held down your hips as he started sucking on your lower half. The final release of some form of touch made you buck your hips before slamming them back down under Medic’s strong hands. His thumbs running along your adonis belt.

Sniper bucked into your hand and tossed his head back with another low groan when you ran your thumb over his head, precum already leaking out.

The sounds of groaning and wet masturbation carried on and resonated throughout your bedroom. The once comfortable and lazy air was now replaced with static lustful electricity.

After a while Sniper finally worked up the courage to push Medic out of his oral fixation and press the tip of his cock to your hole. Kissing you deeply, Sniper wordlessly and slowly thrust his way inside you, only giving a small muffled purr once he was fully sheathed inside you.

Medic, off to the side stroking his thick cock, got bored very quickly and pushed Snipers head out of the way by pulling his messy hair back so he could kneel on the bed beside you and fill your pretty little mouth with his penis. Giving no regard to your well being as he placed his large hand on the back of your head and throat fucked you needlessly.

Sniper simply put his head on your shoulder and kissed your collarbone when Medic finally let go to give you air, tears reflexively dripping out of your eyes as you stared up at the doctor with your most innocent look. Moans pouring out of your throat as Sniper kept on thrusting and feeling up your privates.

“You’re going to ruin me with that look, Schatz,” Medic simply grumbled before going in and throat fucking you again. The vibrations from your moaning bringing him closer to the edge.

“Move, Sniper,” Medic rudely again pushed Sniper out of the way as he filled your hole, stretching it out with his much thicker but shorter cock.

Sniper only growled again as he busied himself with biting and licking your chest. His hands moving down to masturbate but pulling back when he felt your hand instantly grab his penis. The movement you made of squeezing at the base before stroking up to the head for another squeeze made Sniper give a long groan against your chest.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Sniper groaned.

“Neither am I, Herr Sniper. And I don’t think our Liebling is going to, either,” You could hear the smirk of pride in Medic’s voice.

You were still sitting down but you couldn’t stop the waterfall of moans, grunts, and gasps that fell out of your mouth. Medics hand roughly stroking your lower half to get you to cum.

You kept stroking Sniper’s cock as Medic went faster and harder in both his thrusting and stroking, their moaning quickly matching yours in both volume and passion.

Two more deep thrusts, two more hard pulls, two more loud moans, and you felt Sniper grunt against your neck as his seed coated your hand while Medic pulled out and came all over your stomach with a wicked feral grin across his sweaty face.

Deep breathing filled the room as you looked at the two men that had shared you before Sniper spoke up.

“Well, what'd ya think?” Sniper moved to sit beside you as he licked the cum clean off of your hand, another pulse of lust filling your body.

Medic just stared wordlessly with pride in his eyes.

“I’m not sure,” you breathed out, “Guess we’ll just have to go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yew! This was filthy and I thank everyone in the Discord group for support fuckers for inspiring me to write this. Over the past week that I've been a part of the chat I've been more creative in both writing and drawing! Thank you guys so much for giving me so much material to work with :D


End file.
